


1. Nobunaga/Senna prompt pt. 1

by FourEyesWise



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourEyesWise/pseuds/FourEyesWise
Summary: Based off of a writing prompt, I decided to write a bit of Nobunaga Hazama smut, because there is a severe lack of it in the world. Original character, Senna, is a mouthy jerk (according to Nobu's narrative anyways) that Nobu decides to teach a a nice little lesson to. By nice I mean smutty, and this is where you can imagine my awkward smile. Anyways, enjoy part 1.
Relationships: Nobunaga Hazama/Original Characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Nobunaga/Senna prompt pt. 1

“Don’t pretend you don’t want this. You’re such a brat, you challenged me and lost! Now look at you, your cunt’s slick and soaked with your own arousal…”

Senna grimaced as she lay with her stomach over Nobunaga’s legs, ass bare and exposed to the damp air circulating in the rundown room. He had her pinned in this position, and though she knew he wasn’t the strongest amongst the troupe in terms of physical strength, she still couldn’t seem to free herself from under his arm. Completely embarrassing.

“Let go of me you old bastard! I’m going to kill yo- Ah!”

A cry fell from her lips before she could stop herself as Nobunaga’s hand came down in a sharp strike against the meat of her ass. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, the scent of her arousal permeated the air around them. She was young and talented, he’d give her that much, but her ego always seemed to grate his nerves whenever they got stuck in the same group. Though her personality rubbed him the wrong way, he couldn’t help but think her body most certainly did not. Her mouth was an unfortunate addition to the package however. 

Her body tensed as she cursed him under her breath, head falling forward, silver hair sliding down and in front of her face like shimmering silk threads. Senna grit her teeth, grinding them as she thought of all the ways she’d like to kill him.

“I swear I’ll make you suffer Nobunaga, I swear- nngh!” 

He sighed in aggravation as he smacked her ass another two times, hard enough to watch as the imprint of his hand reddened angrily.

“Such a beautiful woman, and yet that obnoxious mouth of yours continues to be a problem. Though it seems as though you’re finally starting to quiet down and accept your punishment. Good. Perhaps we can try another approach now.” After all, pain and no pleasure would make the night unbearably dull for him. 

His thumb traced her labia lightly, becoming coated in the proof of her arousal despite her earlier protestations. Her body involuntarily shuddered from his light strokes, garnering a light chuckle from him, his fingers lightly sliding along her slit from entrance to clit. Senna’s breath hitched in anticipation as Nobunaga slowly pressed two of his fingers inside of her. Nobunaga felt her muscles contract and relax around his digits, he wiggled them slowly to gauge a reaction, his grin widening when Senna’s hand wound itself in the bottom of his robe in a tight grip. He slid them out slowly before sliding them back in, and curling his fingers inside of her. This he did a few more times while she held her breath, recalling images of past fights in her head to calm herself. 

“Hm you’re doing well keeping your mouth shut, and your body seems to be keeping up just fine. Well, I’d hate to bore you, so I’ll add another finger to keep you satisfied.”

Senna’s eyes shot open as Nobunaga slid in another finger, her mouth dropped open and small groans and hisses slipped out of her mouth as she tried to adjust to the feeling of being so spread and full. The wet sounds coming from her body’s visible need made her cheeks burn, she could protest as much as she wanted but what significance would it hold when she was trembling against his lap, desperately swallowing down moans. 

Nobunaga chuckled as Senna strained against his hold, she was clearly mentally preoccupied and unaware that her ass was wiggling as her body moved to try and feel more of his fingers inside of her. She was being so obedient, no longer griping at him, but instead trying so hard to quietly endure the pleasure. A grin plastered on his face when he slipped a finger out of her and Senna made a sound of discontent.

“Now, now. There’s no need to be so upset, I just want to make sure that I don’t neglect this riiight here.” His finger stroked her clit and rolled it in circles, stimulating her until her legs shook and moans left her. 

“Surely you can use your words and tell me how you like it. Haven’t you ever heard it’s impolite to accept gifts without giving thanks for it?”

Nobunaga viewed her silence as a refusal to comply and stopped his ministrations to deliver a quick smack to her pussy. He could feel her sex quiver against his palm, heat radiating from the stimulation. He let his hand rest across her cunt.

“Senna.”  
“...What do you want me to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's been forever and uh...approximately 3 years since I've posted anything new here! I have some Hunter x Hunter snippets and drabble that I've written for my own enjoyment and thought...why the hell not? So I hope that this steamy Nobunaga smut puts a grin on your face. Have a lovely day!


End file.
